Dream Come True
by Mami-Chan
Summary: Rin is a fangirl of the famous manslayer or wander Kenshin Himura. When she falls asleep she is transported to the Meiji Era. There, she meets Kenshin and the others, leaving her with a smile on her face. Takes place before Megumi joins.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Come True Chapter One**

**Mami-Chan:** This is my fanfiction for Rurouni Kenshin. I kind of have a fangirl crush on him, so i'm writing a fanfiction based on a dream I had... that I am. -fangirlsqueeandsweatdrops-

**Kenshin: **Oro!?

**Mami-Chan:** Ah, don't worry about it Kenshin. Kaoru, got the disclaimer?

**Kaoru: **Yeah! Mami-Chan does not Own Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X. She owns only the character and what the characters do in the fanfiction.

* * *

"Hiten Mitsurugi style! Doryusen!" A young strawberry blonde shouted, acting out the move with a fake sword just as the animated figure on the tv did. The blonde squealed slightly when the other person on the tv was knocked out. "Kenshin! You are so awesome!" she shouted.

"Sis! Stop daydreaming and come eat dinner!" her brother, Ren shouted.

"Okay! Coming Bro!" she shouted, pausing the tv so she wouldn't miss a second of the episode, even though she had seen the episode at least three times, possibly even more. She quickly claim down for dinner asking, "What's for dinner?" Her father smiled slightly, knowing her addiction with anime, and japanese culture alike. "It's Japanese food Rin." he said, waiting for her reaction. Rin squealed at this. "Really! That is so awesome!" she said, running down and sitting at the table, immediately starting on the meal. Her father only sweatdropped at this. The girl could be so, un-ladylike sometimes, but he also liked that about his daughter.

"I'm done!" she chimed, immediately putting the dish on the counter before running back to her room. She watched three more episodes of Rurouni Kenshin before going to bed.

_time skip Meiji Er_a

Rin's POV

When my mind was awake, I felt like I had this baring headache. Like, information was being crammed in my mind. And, it really hurt. (I kind of stole that from FMA hehe) I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw, well, trees. "Huh?" I blurted out, sitting up from my position and looking around. "Why the hell am I in a forest?" I then blurted out, I stood up and looked around. 'I know it, I must be dreaming, but why am I dreaming about a forest?' I thought.

I might as well try to find a place, or building, or something that symbolizes human civilization. I groaned and stood up before looking around. 'But which way do I go?' I looked around before letting out an angry sigh.

I continued the direction until I found a a slightly crumbled path. "Eh? There's no roads..." I said to nobody but myself. I shrugged it off before walking down the road staying silent, very uncharacteristic any of my friends would say. Suddenly, I saw what looked like a small town in a distance.

"Civilization~~~!" I shouted, running towards it with my hands in the air. Yeah, that was more like me. Suddenly I fell to the ground. "Are you okay miss?" a voice asked. "Yeah..i'm o-" I looked up and saw the red hair and cross-shaped scar on his face. I expected my dream to end, but it didn't.

"Is something wrong?" he looked at me puzzled.

"Oh-my,god." I said and could feel my breath hitch.

He looked even more confused.

"KENSHIN~~~~!" I squealed, getting up immediately and hugging him tightly. "OHMYGODOHMYGODIFINALLYMETYOU ." I said all in one sentence.

"Oro!?" he replied.

"Oh-you-must-be-confused-i'm-Rin-and-im-like-your-biggest-fan-ever!" I said quickly, letting go of him to explain who I was. I then realized something. I must be dreaming about the meiji era. So I met kenshin! And then I realized I was in a town.

I suddenly blushed, a bit embarrassed. "Um, that's uh, I uh-"

"How do you know me?" he suddenly asked.

My breath hitched yet again. "If I told you you probably wouldn't believe me." I sweatdropped. Who would believe a girl that had told you this- "Oh I know all about you because i'm from the future! I'm in a dream right now so yeah, and there is also this anime that depicts your life-" I mentally slapped my face at that.

"I have seen some pretty crazy stuff, that I have. I'd probably believe you." he replied back. I mentally squealed at his 'that I have' he had added.

"Um, we could walk a bit while we talk, right?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded which made me melt inside.

As he walked I told him the story.

"And I even memorized how to say and what to do with your hiten mitsurugi style moves, of course I can't actually do them!" I ended gleefully. He stared at me in shock.

"Well that's an exciting story Miss Rin." he said.

I started at him. "Drop the Miss- please" I said, still staring at him.

"Eh-why?" he asked.

"Because it makes me sound like an old lady." I continued to stare at him.

"A-Ah, Okay... Mi-.. Rin." he stopped at the Miss part. I slightly smiled at him when he suddenly stopped.

"I'm back Miss Kaoru!" he shouted, as he opened the 'gates' to the door

I stared at him in shock before realizing that I was at _the_ Kamiya Dojo, and gladly followed him. I would even get to meet Sano-squeee!

My eyes suddenly started to sparkle when the feminine voice came.

"Oh, welcome back Kenshin-" she suddenly stopped. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Hi i'm Rin!" I said, almost shouted and slightly bowed.

Kaoru looked shocked at me. I didn't like her much because of my Little Kenshin, but I didn't say anything mean to her.

"Hey Missy! Who's this person that I hear with Kenshin!" Sanosuke suddenly came out of the house.

Di_d_ I mention I had a bit of a crush on Sanosuke to? Yeah.

My eyes sparkled and I ran up to him. "OMG HI SANO!" I squealed.

"Huh? How do you know me?" He asked.

I just realized what I said. "Kenshin can explain! I'm going to go find Yahiko!" I responded and ran off into the dojo with my hands in the air.

"Okay Kenshin, How does she know who Sanosuke and Yahiko are?" Kaoru asked angrily.

"Look Miss Kaoru. I can explain, really I can-" he said putting his hands up in defense.

_half an hour later _

normal pov

"Woah." Kaoru and Sanosuke responded at the same time.

"So you mean she knows exactly how our life goes! That will help me with my bets!" Sanosuke shouted.

Kaoru hit him on the head with a random wooden sword.

"So then, that means she is from the future?" Kaoru asked.

Suddenly, Rin came bursting in the room. "Hi guys! I can't believe i've seen the kamiya dojo _in person, _she squealed gleefully. "Geez, what's with this girl." Yahiko crossed his arms while walking in.

"Kenshin." Rin simply replied.

Kenshin explained yet again.

"Woooah." Yahiko replied, glancing at Rin.

"Yup, that's right."she only nodded, crossing her arms and accepting the admiration.

"You're not much prettier then Kaoru." he suddenly said. Rin stopped and gave him an evil glare before punching him and knocking him some inches away from her on the floor.

"What did you say?" she said evil, Yahiko feeling like he was shrinking.

"I said you were prettier the Kaoru!" he responded, which got Kaoru to hit him too.

Kenshin rubbed the back of his head at the scene.

"Woah, the two got power." Sano whistled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream Come True Chapter two**

**Mami-Chan:** This chapter is going to be short then the other one, really, all the chapters come out a random length.

**Kaoru:** Alright, might as well read the disclaimer. Mami-chan doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, she can't remember who owns it though.

* * *

Rin's POV

"But how do we know it's real!" Yahiko suddenly shouted. I looked at him and then to Kaoru. "Hah! Just give me a wooden sword!" I smirked. Kaoru looked at me. "Huh? Are you really sure?" she asked me.

"Yup! I'v watched the whole season at least a couple times!" I said. She handed me a wooden sword. "Where do you want me to do it?" I asked, and she responded with a point to the dojo room.

I cracked my knuckles like I actually knew how to use the hiten mitsurugi style. That would be just awesome if I did. I breathed slowly like I was in a drama.

"Ryu Sou Sen!" I shouted, acting out the movement.

And I actually did it. Not just some act. I actually did it.

I blinked wide eyed. "Okay, that was unintentional." I responded.

Kenshin stared at me wide eyed. "B-But! How did you-" Kaoru said.

"If I did it! Maybe I was a samurai in my past life!" I said, not really believing in the thought myself though.

But how did I do it, that was the question.

"I have an idea. Sano, fight me." I said, pointing at him with my battered wooden sword.

"Huh!? What do you mean, fight me!? Are you crazy, i'd beat you up in one minute at the most!" Sano pointed out, it sounded like he was mocking me.

"Then go easy on me. I think I have an actual idea of how it happened." I said cracking my knuckles. Kenshin looked at me and then at Sanosuke. "Now Rin, that's not a very good idea, you could get hurt!" Kenshin replied. I stared at him seriously. "I've seen how he fights before, at the most I will get a few bruises." I responded.

"Well okay then missy! Let's go fight outside." Sano said, also cracking his knuckles. I grabbed another wooden sword. "Is it okay if I use this Kaoru?" I asked. Kaoru only nodded. "I bet you that Rin girl is going to win." Yahiko suddenly said.

I rolled my eyes, at least he was on my side.

"You attack first." Sano suddenly said. I responded with a stare. "No you." I replied. He looked at me. "Man your are pretty brave" He said before charging at me with a punch.

I felt something inside me.. change you could say. It felt like I had learned how to be a Samurai in just one little thought. I dodged out of the way, suddenly getting behind him and touching the tip of my sword to his back.

"Totally unintentional you know Sano." I suddenly said. He blinked and turned around. The dumb look on his face made me giggle. "Hey! What's so funny!" he shouted, and I giggled again before taking the sword of him.

"Hey Kenshin." I suddenly said. "Hm?" he asked.

"Let me use your sakabato (Reverse blade sword)." I suddenly said. "Ehhhhh!?" Kaoru shouted.

"I just feel like... i've done this before." I suddenly said. "Like I had learned the hiten mitsurugi style before..." I muttered before looking at him seriously. "So just let me test it out, not on anyone, I just want to see it happen again." I said, still looking at him seriously.

"Very well then." Kenshin responded, handing me his reverse blade sword. It felt heavier then it looked, but I could handle it.

I took a deep breath before striking at air like in a battle. I moved at the god-like speed almost equal to Kenshin.

"That was almost as good as Kenshin!" Yahiko pointed out the obvious.

"I think... that somehow I had been actually taught the hiten mitsurugi style when I came into this time period. When I had arrived, I had this aching headache, and it felt like information being poored in to my brain. And I can tell you that it hurt." I said seriously.

Kenshin stared at me for a second before grabbing in chin in thought. "We might have to see Master Hiko about this." he suddenly said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream Come True Chapter Three**

**Mami-chan:** I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been so busy and I had this stupid flu and well... yeah. TT^TT

**Kenshin:** Mami-chan does not own Rurouni Kenshin! And I own my self.

**Mami-chan:** Actually techincally you don't.

**Kenshin:** Oro!?

* * *

Rin's POV

Dojo still.

"Are Kaoru, Yahiko, or Sanosuke coming along?" I asked innocently.

"No, I think it will be too dangerous. And.. This barely concerns them, does it not?" Kenshin spoke more seriously then usual, and quieter.

I glanced at the other three, they looked like they didn't mind, but I saw Kaoru and Yahiko and Sano on the kyoko arc episodes they were practically bawling their eyes out, well more Kaoru but whatever. As much as I hated her, I felt sad for Kaoru too. She always was worrying about Kenshin after all. I slightly frowned at this. He should really consider her feelings!

"Is something the matter Rin?" Kenshin asked me. "I just feel bad for Kaoru is all..." I muttered. Thank goodness he didn't hear me though. Guys, sometimes can be so dense. I mentally sighed when suddenly kenshin spoke, "You're going to need more suitable clothing, maybe you can buy something. I will tell Kaoru and the others that we will be leaving soon." he smiled the warm smile that I love. I nodded before scurrying off, suddenly stopping.

Kenshin looked at me confused.

"I don't have any money of this currency right now." I cried out. Kenshin fell to the ground anime style. I blinked before asking, "Maybe, could I have some money?" my eyes gleamed. Atlas, I would have my own kimono!

He handed me a small bag full of coins which made me grin before running off. "I'm going to have a kimono!" I chanted before coming onto the clothes store, I looked around. "Oh that's right, it's different here." I muttered.

I ordered a kimono that went an inch or two above my knees, and black spandex shorts. The lady had to take measurements and it ended up costing me half of his money, I felt bad for Kenshin when I saw the price. I also had kept the brown lace up boots from my outfit from home. I smiled happily before running off back to the dojo with the clothes in hand. When I arrived, Kaoru was hugging Kenshin.

I smiled sweetly. 'Is heart only has room for Tomoe and Kaoru.' I thought sadly before going off to change. 'It's only a silly schoolgirl crush right?' I thought, trying to cheer my self before closing the door, no lock on it and changed into the kimono and spandex shorts.

The kimono was black pink and white and had little white intricate designs on it. I slipped on my boots before lacing them up. I smiled slightly looking at myself in the glass before coming out. "Kenshin!" I called, Kenshin seemed to have heard me and left Kaoru to go talk to me. I saw Kaoru frown slightly. 'She's jealous huh?" I thought, before saying, "I'm uh ready to go." I smiled. Kenshin nodded before I looked to Kaoru. "Could I borrow one of your wooden swords... you know for protection?" I asked, she slightly nodded before running into the dojo and grabbing a slightly battered one.

I smiled brightly and said, "Thanks." before taking it. Might as well be as nice as I can. I suddenly remembered Yahiko and Sano. Why haven't they come rushing into the room like the kyoto arc? I mentally shrugged it off. "So... are we going now then?" I asked, Kenshin nodded and started to walk away so I followed him.

"So we are going to Kyoto right?" I asked Kenshin smiled, "Yes, that we are." he spoke 'oldly' or whatever you called it to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Mami-chan: ARGGG, School sucks, the only good thing about it is that i'm going to be homeschooled. I've been having a major writer's block but I tried to make this one longer. TT_TT I'm going to be taking an online japanese class too! 3

Sanosuke: Mami-Chan does not own Rurouni Kenshin, only her made up character and the ones that might possibly appear in this story.

* * *

"KENSHINNN, HURRY UP!" I whined. Why was the Rurouni taking so long? Even _I _had taken this long for getting _dressed_ so why!? My dad knew I took long to get ready for school, but I didn't take so long. In the shows he had gotten ready an about an hour she counted, but maybe she hadn't done it accurately.

"I'm sorry Miss Rin! Kaoru was holding me up!" he made the most worst mistake ever. An anime style angry mark appeared on my head and I glared at him evilly, an ominous aura appearing around me. "What did you just call me?" I cracked my knuckles.

"I called you Rin! Just Rin!" he said, fear coming over him as he crouched down. "Oh! Okay!" I teased with a total mood switch. "Oro!?" he fell on to the ground anime style. I giggled before grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

~Time Skip~

We had settled down in the forest, a small fire warming us slightly. The fire had been growling small as the night when on. I realized this before looking to Kenshin. "I'll go get some fire wood." I responded curtly before getting up from my position. He nodded at me and let me go with a "Okay Rin, Just stay safe." with a smile.

I walked into the forest, making sure I knew where the small camp set up was. A bush rushed next to me and I looked around. "Who's there?" I asked, switching my head back and fourth. I flinched when somebody grabbed my arms and put them behind my back. I screamed right before he covered my mouth.

"Boys, we got a good one." he smirked as two other guys came out of the bush. This had happened in the anime, but no, she did not expect it to happen her. Suddenly her slightly more violent came out.

"Get off me you son of a bitch." I shouted but it came off has a loud mumble. "Okay boys, have at her." I stared them down with an angry mark.

-Where Kenshin is-

"Rin!" he shouted running in the direction that the girl had gone of when he heard her scream. His hand automatically came to his sheath when he came upon the scene.

-Rin's POV-

"Oh hi Kenshin!" I waved cracking some of my fingers before he noticed the three guys on the ground. "Oro!?" he fell on to the ground anime style. "Is something wrong?" I asked and looked at him casually. "Ohhh. These guys ganged up on me." I said casually with a giggle. "But I knocked em' out." H e stared at me in surprised. "I'm glad you'e okay Rin." he sweatdropped.

"We should get back to the campsite." he started to leave and I followed.

~Another time skip cuz i'm lazy. ;D~u

We had finally arrived at Kyoto after three days of traveling. You don't know how hard it is to live in the forest! It freaking sucks. I don't want to do it again.

"so are we gonna eat some real food?" I asked. Kenshin sweat dropped and mumbled something about me. I noticed the restraunt then looked at Kenshin before looking at the resturant. "FOOD!" I shouted with my arms in the air and running to the restraunt. Kenshin sweat drops and follows after me in a slightly faster walking speed.

Glasses shatter as soon as I enter the room. I look towards the direction of the sound. A girl, who appeared no older then 20 had been smashed into the wall, glasses coming down onto her from the shelf.

I furrowed my eyebrows and noticed the three guys that had tried to rape me before. I crossed my arms and spoke sternly, "What did she do to you?" I asked. Kenshin came in a moment later. "Oh hi Kenshin, you're so slow." I waved at him before he noticed the three. "Hey it's that bitch!" The leader said, the one that had grabbed my arms and muffled my voice. "Bitch? I dunno, I think you deserve the title more." I teased. He growled at me and threw a punch at me, I barely escaped from getting hurt. "Rin! Are you okay?" Kenshin came over to me. "I'm fine." I said sternly. "Kenshin, those are the three guys that tried to rape-" I stopped and dodged another punch at me. " me." I finished my sentence. Kenshin sweat dropped at me. "And they punched that-" another punch and I avoided it. "Girl into the wall."

Minutes Later after I got to watch the wonderful awesomeness that is kenshin hurt the three easily.

"Thanks Kenshin!" I smiled before sitting down at a table, acting like the fight had never happened. Kenshin sat down next to me and sweat dropped at me.

The waitress that was smashed into the wall hurried up to us with a tray held to her chest. "Um, you do't have to pay, since you saved me..." she said, acting a bit sigh for a waitress. I smiled at her. "Sure, give me the Tofu Chanapuru." I said and kenshin said he wasn't hungry. The girl nodded and left before I looked at Kenshin.

"How are you not hungry?" I asked. My food came soon enough. "Itadakimasu." I put my hands together before digging in.


End file.
